


Redecoration

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: DC Comics, Bart/Kon, "I won't tell if you don't"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redecoration

"Dude! We can't!"

"Awww, come on. He'll never know it was us."

"Bart, seriously, no. Just no. We _can't_. Rob will kill us."

"But it will look so good."

"Whining isn't going to make me help you out here, dude. Rob will _kill_ us. You know, kill? Like dead? He probably already knows. You know his creepy stalker powers."

"Koooooo~on…"

"No way. No. I'm not doing it, Bart. I'm serious."

"…"

"I don't see that pout. Nope. Don't see nothing."

"…"

"Stop tugging my sleeve, Bart! I'm not helping you out with this."

"Kon."

"No."

"Kon…"

"No!"

"Kon?"

"No!!! Jeez, Bart. Gimme a break, will you? I don't want Rob pissed off at me."

"He won't be pissed. Come on, he won't be able to tell that it was us. I won't tell if you don't."

"…"

"Please?"

"Dude, if he gets mad at us for redecorating his room without asking him I am totally throwing you under the bus."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with before he comes back. I hope he doesn't have a fit about this."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I know he'll like everything I picked out."

"This is such a bad idea…"


End file.
